


Challenge: Steve stays with Tony in Siberia

by Zanahoria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Challenges, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanahoria/pseuds/Zanahoria
Summary: Bucky is safe, the world is safe. He'll stay to face the fall-out.(I'm throwing the challenge out there, and hope there is some takers, because I'd love see it written)





	Challenge: Steve stays with Tony in Siberia

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have too many issues with CA:CW, but I had this idea for a minute change to maybe salvage a good part of them, and I'm throwing the idea into the pond, because I don't think I've seen it written.  
> Anyone is welcome to it.

As the dust is settling in Siberia, Steve picks up Bucky from the floor, entrust him to T'challa, asks him to send a SOS signal to Vision, and comes back to seat by Tony to wait. He might not deserve the title of friend, but a soldier does not leave a team mate behind.

Bucky is safe, the world is safe. He'll stay to face the fall-out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you nibble? I'd like to read it :D


End file.
